


Motel Air Conditioners

by sauvignonfierce



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Kate and Seth are on the road, and wanted to write something short and cute, i'm just super into this pairing right now, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4532967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sauvignonfierce/pseuds/sauvignonfierce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth was behind her, his arms securely holding her in place, wrapped around her waist. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He was softly snoring, his mouth almost pressing against her sticky skin. She squirmed, trying to dislodge him so she could slip out and turn off the rattling noise box attached to the window.</p><p>                  “Stop moving, would ya?” Seth grumbled, tightening his grip on her waist.<br/>                  “How can you sleep with that noise?” She whispered, pressing against him. He moaned softly, eyes opening in the dark.<br/>                  “What noise? We can barely hear the highway” he said.<br/>                  “No, the air conditioner.” He craned his head to look at the window.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Motel Air Conditioners

Kate had adapted. She liked the soft pull of sand under her feet, the arid breeze in the blazing afternoon sun, the sway of Seth’s head as he nodded off in the passenger seat on the rare occasion he let her drive. She had even liked learning how to properly shoot a gun, with him behind her, hands molding her body into the position for the best accuracy. She’d taught herself to appreciate the little things now that she was on the road with the infamous Seth Gecko.

                  There were things she hated. She hated that her lips were constantly dry, that she had to lie to anyone who asked her a question, that Seth could never let anything go, no matter how petty. But those all paled in comparison to the one thing that drove her insane: motel air conditioners.

                  She woke up hot and sweaty. The motel bed had been too small to begin with, and the rattle, drip and wheeze pattern of the stained air conditioner was louder in the 4am silence. If she could, she would have turned it off. She could handle sleeping in the stifling summer heat, but the constant change from freeing to boiling was keeping her from sleeping. But Kate couldn’t really get out of bed.  
Seth was behind her, his arms securely holding her in place, wrapped around her waist. She could feel his breath on the back of her neck. He was softly snoring, his mouth almost pressing against her sticky skin. She squirmed, trying to dislodge him so she could slip out and turn off the rattling noise box attached to the window.

                  “Stop moving, would ya?” Seth grumbled, tightening his grip on her waist.  


                  “How can you sleep with that noise?” She whispered, pressing against him. He moaned softly, eyes opening in the dark.  


                  “What noise? We can barely hear the highway” he said.  


                  “No, the air conditioner.” He craned his head to look at the window.  


                  “Just go back to sleep,” he said. She sighed and pried his arm off of her. She climbed over Seth, who was now on his back, watching her in the room lit only by the orange parking lot lights filtering through the curtains. She walked over, tucked her hair behind her ears and bent over, trying to read the instructions to turn it off.  


                  “Just hit it a few times,” he suggested. She rolled her eyes, not bothering to look back at him.  


                  “You know, it’s a real shocker that you cause so much damage with an attitude like that.”  


                  “It’s a real shocker I keep you around with an attitude like that,” he shot back, a grin spreading over his face. She could smile at it. She knew he’d never leave her. Without Richie, she was the only family he had, blood or not. If there was one thing Seth didn’t know how to do, it was survive without looking after someone. After a few moment of letting her eyes adjust to the dark, she turned the knob three clicks to the left and the machine slowly shuddered to a stop.  


                  She stood up and sighed happily. Seth patted the bed next to him, smiling in the semi darkness. She could see the shadow of his chest rise and fall, and she stood at the window and watched him for a minute, taking it all in. Three months ago if you had told her she’d be running from the law with a wanted murderer who had fallen in love with her, she would have slapped you and started to pray. Now, even the smell of Seth’s shaving cream made her smile.  


                  “Happy now?” He asked, as she slid next to him and let him wrap her up more secure than before.  


                  “Very,” she said, nodding her head before closing her eyes and letting his breath on her skin lull her into a daze. She felt his hands moving, but she didn’t process it in her state of sleepiness. He played with the hem of her tank top flat against her stomach, slipping his fingers underneath and stroking her pale skin. His palm grazed her underwear. They were cotton pink panties with bows and he laughed for about 10 minutes the first time he saw her in them. Now, all she had to do was bend over, the frilled pink elastic peeking out over the top of her jeans and he would have to pull her away to the nearest private room.  


                  He readjusted the arm she was laying on, and squeezed her tit gently over the thin material. “Seth,” she said, coming to her senses. “Not now. It’s four in the morning.”  


                  “But sweetheart, you woke me up,” he said, pressing a kiss to her shoulder. The hand not caressing her breasts slid down to the front of her panties. He ran a finger over the bow at the front, and she shuddered.  


                  “I’ll only let you continue if you tell me the real reason you want to have sex,” she said. She loved this game. He groaned against her skin, laving his tongue on her neck. She arched against him, his hand pressing firmly against the front of her panties.  


                  “Because you’re wearing these,” he said, referring to the pink cotton underwear he was busy trailing his fingers over, tugging at the top.  


                  “You’re such a freak,” she said breathlessly. She felt him nod, finally delving under the material and causing her to gasp sharply.  


                  “Seth,” she breathed out. He maneuver her fully onto her back and nipped at her bottom lip.  


                  “I love you,” he said. Her heart fluttered. This had never been what she had expected for herself. Writhing under the touch of a man with more blood on his hands than she could begin to imagine, she realized she had adapted. She just didn’t know if that was a good thing.


End file.
